Untold Stories of Connor Stoll
by GreekMythGuardian
Summary: Connor's world has been bleak for the past 2 years, staying in Camp Half-Blood and waiting all because of a prophecy. He wanted to go down and rescue her instead of just waiting for the darn snow to fall and stick to the ground. But now, all his hopeless waiting will be rewarded. The only question is: is it good or bad?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Rick Riordan's an adult, and I'm a teen. Simple as that.

* * *

**Prologue**

"Do it!" Sorako whispered to me. "I can't seal her soul in me that long. I don't have enough power, so kill me. Now."

"I-I can't! You know I can't! I can't let you die, not like this. Ellie's waiting for us. Not just me." How could you ask me to kill you? I love you too much to do that.

"Wakateiru. Demo...sore okonawa re suru hitsuyō ga arimasu nanika."***** She panted, her face full of pain. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to ignore the relapse from using too much power.

"I know, but I really can't do this, Sorako. I don't give a damn if Gaea wipes out humankind. We can go to the other planets." Her breathing returned to normal again. When she opened her eyes, they're back to their normal color of blue and chocolate brown. Her expression was stony.

"Dewa watashi wa sore o okonaimasu." She grabbed the gun that I had on my holster. Before I could react, she pointed the gun to her head and pulled the trigger.

"NO!" I shouted. I catched her just before she fell on the ground. Tears streamed down my face to her bloodied one. I let out all the pain and agony I felt in one long scream.

And then the whole world turned dark. But it's not the kind of dark where you can't see anything. It's the kind that makes you think the world's ending or dying, literally. Every god, demigod, Guardian, and even the remaining monsters became quiet, dreading whatever's going to happen. Then I started to hear noises, like pants and gasps. I looked around me once more and saw that the others, excluding the Guardians, were bent over and clutching their throats, gasping for air. I then realized that the oxygen levels were decreasing, like...like in space! We, the Guardians, looked at each other, starting to panic. That's when we started to hear a chant. A normal demigod can't understand it since the language is older than Ancient Greek, but I did. My eyes widened. I know that chant! I looked for the one who's chanting, and saw that it was her.

"No!" I lunged.

* * *

*****I know. But...it's something that must be done.

Then I will do it.

Soooo, how was it? Good? Bad? Please review! I allowed anonymous reviewers now. I'm gonna post Chap 1 as soon as I can, but that would be far in the future because there's no internet in our dorm.

P.S. For those who read this before: Yes, I changed it. I wish you'll like this version more. *hopeful look*


	2. Chapter 1: Boku no Kanojo(My Girlfriend)

**Disclaimer: *grabs Nico from his cabin***

** Me: Nico, I own the PJO series, right? *smiles creepily at Nico***

** Nico: Uuuuhh...*sees someone behind her* NOOO!**

** Me: *looks behind and sees lawyers* Oh, hey guys...hehe...yes, I don't own the PJO series...bye! *runs off***

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Boku no Kanojō**

It's almost been two weeks since the Second Titan War. New camps kept coming to the camp. Turns out there are a lot of unclaimed demigods out there, not just in the States, but also from other countries. I knew the other countries part, because my childhood friends when we were in Japan are demigods. By the way, my name is Connor Linden Stoll, though most campers only know my first name for reasons that are meant to be revealed some time later. My brother, Travis Stoll, and I are the counselors of the Hermes cabin ever since our bastard of a brother betrayed us. You guys must have been wondering why I think like this, but hey, just because we're the awesomest pranksters doesn't mean that our minds are full of jokes and prank ideas. Anyways, because of Percy's very _selfish_ wish (note the sarcasm), cabins are currently being built by the children of Athena...well, except the Hades cabin, because, well, Nico wanted to design it himself, his exact words were, "If they built it for me, then it wouldn't be as awesome as I want to be." He almost got strangled by the Athena campers for that. And right now, I'm walking with Travis around camp, thinking of something to do.

"How about we prank the Demeter cabin?" he asked for like a millionth time.

"Dude, if that's how you're going to court Katie, I'll tell everyone you're not my brother. Seriously, that's just so lame. Pranking a girl to be your girlfriend? Ugh, that's so not on my list, man." How can he even think Katie's going to like him because of that? Sorako didn't go out with me because I pranked her. Travis blushed.

"I-I'm not―I don't even like her!" He spluttered. He started to mutter under his breath about how annoying and ugly a certain Demeter child is. I just snickered at him. After that I felt that he's serious again.

"Ne, have you heard any news about her whereabouts?" That's just fucking great. He just has to bring _that_ up. I've been trying to keep myself distracted these past few weeks. Keyword: trying. Of course, I failed in that department. 'Cause, well, hello! She's been kidnapped by those Rogue bastards, who allied with the Titan army. Oh, wait you didn't know that. Sorry...

"Hello? Connor? Con, my main man? Bro? CONNOR!...Linden!" The last one he called me brought me out of my thoughts. I felt myself change, not just in body, but also in mind. My hair started to turn white from the roots, and my irises changed from their baby blue color to dark violet. I used all my strength to change myself back. I can't change, not in front of them. _Yes, we cannot. It's not yet time for the idiot Greeks to know about our existence._ Ugh, get away, go, shoo! _Fine. I'll just sleep. _Yes, you should do that. You guys must be a little confused who I'm talking to, right? Well, as many other geniuses (like me) say, all in due time, my friend, all in due time.

"Why the heck did you call me _that_, baka?!" I hissed at him. Good thing no one else is here right now, or I would have been questioned (interrogated, tortured, take your pick) why my appearance changed.

"You didn't respond when I shouted Connor, so I thought, 'What the heck? Oh well, no other choice.'" My brother shrugged casually as if nothing happened. I resisted the urge to face-palm, choosing to sigh exasperatedly instead. I looked at my wristwatch and found out it was almost noon.

"Whatever. Hey, it's almost lunch now. Let's line up our cabin mates." He looked at me warily, as if I'm my Roman side. And then he nodded slowly. As I've said before, I'll explain all these mysteries later. We trudged back to our cabin, with Travis whining all the way ("Why did we even become senior counselors?"). We finished lining them up, just in time for the sound of the conch shell. We marched all the way to the mess hall, meeting up with the other cabins, but we're a bit ahead of them. Annabeth seemed to notice our early round up, because she raised an eyebrow at us. We, the awesome Stoll brothers that we are, smirked triumphantly at her. Our cabin sat on the benches provided, which finally fit us all, with even a few spaces vacant. We can never thank Percy enough for that. Well, we also thank him just to see him blush red with embarrassment (No, I don't like him _that_ way. At. All.). After we got our food, we lined up again for the offering to the gods. Just before it was my turn, I heard a strange sound, almost like a portal opening. I closed my eyes to track the sound and found it was about a mile right above the mess hall.

"What...is _that_?" A random (A/N: Too lazy to think up of some name...) Athena camper pointed above us. Good thing it's a bit cloudy or we would've been blinded by the sun. All the campers looked up. What we saw was a blue swirling vortex closing and an unknown thing falling. I sniffed the air...Hades no! All the campers except for June (a daughter of Apollo), Travis, Drew (What?), and me brought out their weapons, ready for combat.

"No! She's one of us!" I shouted. Then I closed my eyes and concentrated. _Nirvash!_ We all heard the sound of an engine. I saw right in front of me a white hoverboard lined with lime green on the edges.

"Connor, what're you going to do?" Drew surprisingly (again) asked.

"I'm going to catch her." I hopped onto the hoverboard and willed it to fly to the person I now know as Sorako, my childhood friend in Japan, currently (and secretly) my girlfriend. She has black hair, fair skin and chocolate brown eyes, though she's unconscious right now. She wears a white straitjacket (the ones that look like C.C.'s from Code Geass) and a gold collar circles her neck. I caught her halfway, but because of her kinetic energy, she slammed right onto me. We fell out of the hoverboard, flying at about 10 km/hr to the forest. I closed my eyes, expecting incoming impact. But none came. I looked below us, but I saw nothing...Oh! Air cushion!

_Thanks, bro. _I telepathically said to Travis.

_No prob...Oh wait, you owe me a favor. Mwahahaha! _It seems that he laughed out loud, 'cause I can hear it from here.

_Would you mind bring us down now? _I rolled my eyes. What an idiot. He slowly brought us down to the mess hall and landed us safely. The campers looked awed at the three of us. We stood there uncomfortably, not used to attention like this.

"Uh, guys, this is my girlfriend, Sorako." I said just to break the silence.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry I only posted this now, but as I've said before, there's no wi-fi in our dorm so it's kinda hard to get online. The library's a long walk, and I'm a bit lazy...so yeah. Anyways, how was it? Good? Bad? Please review!**


End file.
